Shredding Her Sanity
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: The world is made up of people both good and evil, occasionally the good ones become evil and the evil ones regret ever touching the pure.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks goes out to **_**Sleeping Moon, **_**she helped with a lot of my mistakes. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Blake picked up the smooth, cold stone flower pot, setting it on the table top. All around her there were similar pots that had dark red roses, pale pink tulips, and simple white lilies. Their smell twisted and rose into the air causing the small nursery to have a calming effect as Blake went about her work, re-arranging the pots so that it would be more pleasing for the customers.

Taking a deep breath of the chilly autumn air, she turned away from the counter to come face to face with a pudgy man wearing square shaped glasses. "Blake, I need you to go over to the outside area and water the squash and peppers, they look rather wilted."

Blake nodded and hurried out the back door, the cool metal giving off static. Shutting it behind her she smiled and observed the outside nursery. It had been her baby for the last two years. All of the plants were put into your average plastic flower pot, with plenty of worm fertilizer mixed in with the soil, all standing in neat rows like soldiers. Small signs identifying the plants were also stuck in the pots, they were a dull brown with bright red writing in a simple cursive.

Close by was a pond made of grey and brown stones. Young fish lived in the pond as well as water lilies and other water plants that helped create a pretty atmosphere. On days where there were no customers Blake would come out with bread and leave it for the geese that would come by.

However her 'haven' was shattered ,walking among it was a couple with a six year old throwing old candy wrappers into the small pond . Blake's heart shuddered and curled away as the father jogged to her, a happy smile on his thin face.

"I'm glad to finally have some help around here!" He held up a limp looking jalapeno pepper plant. "I wanted to know how much this is."

Blake robotically picked up the plant. "I-it's a little limp, so I'll have to check with the manager."

As soon as the words dropped from her mouth, she turned on her heel and hurried off. Going back to the nursery she went through the many aisles in a creeping way, looking both ways before moving onto the next. When ever one would have customers she would back away and take another route, her head down hiding her strained face.

After awhile she decided to check the front gardens. She went through a small double door and came out into the pebble and dust parking lot that had plants close to the small, log cabinesque nursery, giving off light and color to keep it from looking like an abandoned building. There were dark green rosemary plants sending off their spicy aroma and quiet looking violets were nestled close by.

Cradling the pepper she walked by a small pine tree, but stopped as she saw a glob of white. Turning back around she tilted her head to the side as she spied a small white rabbit, but it wasn't exactly normal.

It wore a red waist coat.

Blake shook her head vigorously. "T-that's not normal."

Walking closer she put down the pepper and extended a hand to the rabbit, just for it to disappear and be replaced by someone's shoes. Blake tilted her head up and squeaked when she saw his face. He was pale and had red eyes as well as messy white hair.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the man put a gloved hand to it. "Shush, everything will be okay."

Without any hesitation he picked her up and jumped into a nearby rabbit hole.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Falling was something that Blake feared. As a child she remembered her father working on roller coaster equipment, and would wonder if he would come home on a stretcher after falling hundreds of feet. Unlike her father's work ,where she could see the ground, this abyss was a never ending chasm of darkness.

There was no difference between opening her eyes and closing them, it was all darkness and it terrified her. The only thing scarier than the darkness and the falling was the man who held her close to his chest. Her kidnapper had been silent the whole time aside from the sentence he had tried to use to calm her.

Slowly the darkness faded and a dim light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. The light grew brighter and brighter, with it fresh air that brought the familiar scent of freshly cut grass flowed around her, the breeze upseting her curly brown hair.

Soon the light became a white blob that turned into stone. Blake gasped and tried to move her way around her captor, didn't he see the stones they were about to splatter on?!

"Don't worry Blake," Her captor said. "everything will end perfectly!"

As soon as they neared the stone, their falling slowed to a crawl, until they landed on upright on their feet. Blake opened her eyes, when had she closed them, and looked around her. The area was high up in the air, surrounded by a small clearing that quickly faded into a dense forest. Birds flew over their heads as well as brightly colored insects and leaves, creating a comforting atmosphere perfect for picnics.

"That's different." Blake looked over to her captor. "Alice never even looked around when I brought her."

The words brought back fear and adrenaline. "Y-you kidnapped me! S-stay away!"

"Yes, but only for good intentions!" He put a hand in his waist coat pocket, bringing out a small vial topped with a heart stopper. "If you drink this you will have an easier time here in Heart Country."

Blake moved away, her dark face paling somewhat as the man came closer. Fear gripped her heart and made her heart beat accelerate.

The man sighed and shook his head. "I suppose it can't be helped."

With a quick movement he wrapped his arm around Blake's waist and forced her mouth open, pouring the contents of the liquid inside. The drink was incredibly sour going down, but it had a sweet aftertaste that made Blake cringe. The girl quickly pulled away, coughing harshly into her palm.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Peter's words seemed dimmed, as if someone had turned down the world's volume until the sound and world went dark.

**...**

**A/N: So..How was it?**


	2. The Strangeness Of This New World

**A/N: Fast updating is fast. Actually expect trigger happy updates for the rest of the month.**

**Borislvr: Thanks, I edited it somewhat today so if you re-read it you'll notice more detail.**

**xxXMythiaXxx: Yeah, I got pissed off with the rushed pace and didn't feel like I put my best into it. I re-edited the first chapter and put more detail into it after reading your review. Description is a love for me whether it's emotions or scenery. As far as the picture...It's my profile pic.**

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks, I hope I can keep up with the good layout for the rest of this story.**

**k: Blake is keeping her shyness, I just had l-less o-of t-this. Trust me, she's still a nervous wreck who'd rather be in her garden.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Julius turned the shattered clock around in his palm, his cobalt eyes noticing the many cracks along the glass case and the chipped cogs. The clock itself was a beautiful piece of art, a burnished copper with a scrolling pattern along its face and roman numerals in place of normal numbers.

_From now on the game has begun._

What could that mean? Looking up sharply, Julius gently put down the clock and stood up from his cluttered work desk. Alice still remained in Wonderland and even though she has not decided anyone, she was still playing the Game. If Peter brought back another foreigner then he should have broken the rules.

"Unless that damn Nightmare helped him." Julius muttered as he opened an old door that was worn from the elements.

Gazing out he stared at the roof of his tower, and felt his clock drop into his stomach. There lying on the ground was a young woman, long curly hair that was a bread brown lay scattered about her face. It was lighter than her skin which reminded Julius of freshly brewed coffee. Her eyes were shut, but her thick eyebrows were furrowed, as if her dreams were causing her stress. A dark red jacket that was much too big for her hid any advantage he had of seeing her upper body, but he could tell that she was small and 'chubby'.

Julius was unsure of what to do in this situation. When Alice had dropped onto his Tower he had found her awake, not in the grips of a dream. His thoughts were dashed as a low moan came from her mouth and she slowly opened her eyes, they were a green that could be considered 'candied apple'.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl stared at him for several seconds before gripping her sleeves. "I-I was kidnapped...B-but I suppose it was my fault since I wasn't paying attention."

Of course, that damn rabbit had intruded upon the other world and brough back a girl that was a skittish as a faceless. He took a step towards the girl, just for her to take one backwards. Damning the entire situation, Julius crossed his arms and nodded his head to a vial on the ground. "Peter forced that on you, didn't he?"

The girl frowned and bent down picking up the crystal like vial. "I-I think so...N-Not that I wanted to drink it!"

"You're a bit childish." The words make the girl look at the ground. "At any rate you may as well come inside, I don't want to be the reason for a foreigner dying of cold."

Julius watched the girl, her steps were slow, as if she was ready to bolt in the opposite direction at a moments notice. In that respect she reminded him of Pierce, weather not that was a good thing however...Time would tell.

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I gasp as we enter into an average sized room. There wasn't anything truly special about it, there were grey stone floors, wooden furniture, and a simple light fixture hanging from the vaulted ceiling. What made the room fantastic were the piles upon piles of clocks that were scattered around the room. In the center of it all was an oak desk that had a straight back chair behind it. The desk was the only thing not cluttered, and had small tools that were nicely polished and oiled, all laid out in an orderly fashion.

"Sit down and do not make noise."

My gaze snaps over to the man who seats himself at the table, picking up the tools with his large hands and working on a clock. I glance around and notice only one other chair, it was almost identical to the one the man sat in. I go over and sit in it, watching the man work with the clock.

His fingers flexed and twisted around as he worked, his eyes narrowing occasionally as if the glasses he wore didn't help him see the smaller pieces. He worked with a quiet passion that filled the air around us that did little to beat back the boredom.

I looked over to the window and stared out into the forest. It was thick with trees, but just beyond it I could see a wriggle trail of smoke rising into the air. So this place wasn't a hermitage, but part of a town? I look back to the man, biting my lip as I tried to get up some courage to ask about the town. As soon as he looked up at me, however, it all died and I looked back to the window.

Just for the evening to change to afternoon.

"Huh?"

"It's a time change." I look back to the man who was working on a new clock. "The time changes at a sporadic rate."

"T-That's strange, b-but how do you tell time?"

The man sets his clock on the desk and puts his tools down. "That's little concern of mine, I having nothing better to do in a day than fix the clocks." He gets up from the desk. "I have to go out for parts, you can either come with me or stay."

Go with him? He seemed to be a little less annoyed before, maybe he didn't like fixing clocks? At any rate, he was offering to let me go with him, if I did i'd probably figure out where I am without asking anyone. At the same time I would also have to socialize with someone I barely knew. The very thought made my heart turn cold and fear swim around in my head.

**...**

I ended up going and I regret it. We walked through the crowded town, sales people shouted for people to come to their shops, children romped around in the cobble stone streets, and adults hurried about their business. The people here seemed rather cheerful and happy with their situation in life, and I would have felt better.

If they had eyes!

Not one single person had eyes, just eyebrows, nose, and mouth. When I had peaked up at the man to get his reaction, he didn't seem to care. That made me wonder if this was just a normal occurence like the 'time changes'.

The man opens up a wooden door and waits for me to go through. I blush a dark red and enter, the smell of oil and new metal swirling around my head. It wasn't a large store, just big enough to hold a few shelves filled with screws, cogs, and the like.

Behind the low counter was a man with graying, red hair and a cheerful smile."Hello there Julius, I'm surprised you're still able to stand erect."

Julius? I look back at the man, he was handsome even with the scowl on his face. Maybe coming with him was a good idea after all, I'm learning things without having to say a thing. My happiness is smashed, however, when a young faceless woman hugs me into her 'generous' chest.

"She's so cute Julius!" She coos. "Are you baby-sitting?"

Julius picks up a box of cogs. "I'm not even sure."

"Really? She has eyes that are almost the same color as Dupre's." The woman puts her 'face' closer to mine. "I would have thought she was an illegitimate child that Alice had pity on."

At that moment I would have defended my self, trying to convey that I was really eighteen not twelve, but my breath was stuck in my throat.

The woman _did_ have a face.

**...**

**A/N: Hi! So I updated as fast as I could so we could move on with this fic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which is filler but isn't as well.**


	3. Dreaming

**A/N: Hey all!**

**Sleeping Moon: I'm glad you liked it, since they're going to be in a relationship they may as well spend time together.**

**K: I'm glad you liked it after all.**

**Guest: I did, I did.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Blake wiped the rag over the clock cogs, her thoughts moving faster than her hands. The world of Wonderland was a confusing place, people had faces but at the same time didn't, time changed on its own, and she was in the only neutral zone in Wonderland.

According to Julius there were four territories in Wonderland and all of them except the Clock Tower warred with each other. This fact alone had been enough to cause her distress, but when she learned that she couldn't go home until her vial filled with a liquid that was created through interacting with the inhabitants...

"Oh!"

Julius looked up from his work and sighed when he saw the upset box of cogs. "Just get them up, they'll be fine if you polish them."

"O-okay."

Blake hurried onto her hands and knees, getting up the different sized cogs. All of them were a burnish bronze or a cool silver that was made with high quality metal. As she picked them up she couldn't help but admire how nice they looked. It was a wonder on why Julius even asked her to polish them.

Getting the lot into the box she went to Julius' desk and set them down, before clasping her hands behind her back, watching the man work. His hands moved with gentle passion that didn't mind getting cramped into uncomfortable positions. Tilting her head to the side she began rocking back and forth in a sleepy manner.

This action didn't escape Julius' notice."If you're tired I have an extra room."

"I-I'm fine," She corrected her posture. "i-is there anything else you need?"

"Coffee."

Blake nodded her head and hurried off into the direction she saw the kitchen. It was a small space that had light wooded counter tops and cabinets with a small stool in one corner of the room. A white refrigerator was sitting opposite of a stainless steel stove and oven that had seen better days. On the counter was a black coffee maker that also looked rather worn and run down, with a toaster nearby.

Gathering up the fragrant coffee beans, the young woman put them into a grinder before putting the powder into the machine so that it could make the coffee. Idly watching the water boil her thoughts once again roamed. Living in the tower for the last twelve time changes had taught her that life was generally slow and there was always work to do. She was amazed that Julius never stopped, and that had left some admiration on Blake's part.

Placing her face in her hand Blake's eyes slowly became heavy as she finally succumbed to sleep after so much hard work.

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

As soon as my eyes shut they opened again as my skin bristled from a cold breeze. All around me was a scribble scrabble world of color that reminded me of a child's coloring book. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I took in the site. I had just been sleeping though, what could have happened?

"You're dreaming." A male voice announced. "And no I'm not a ghost."

I look up and begin chewing my bottom lip once I catch site of a floating man smoking from an old fashioned pipe. One of his eyes was concealed by a black eye patch reminding me of a character from a video game. He had silver hair and a similar colored eye that was focused on me in a curious manner.

"I-if I'm dreaming now," I said. "d-does that mean the tower and Wonderland are reality?"

"And what is reality?"

I pick at my jacket. "I-I don't know, but will you let me back to the tower?"

"You're not a curious one." The man took a drag from his pipe, blowing it in small circles. "Though if you must know, you really do need the sleep, waking you up now would be a pity."

I look at the ground, deciding to ignore this dream person. If this all was a dream then when I woke up it wouldn't matter if I was being rude.

"Well it sort of does since I'm a real person."

I squeal and turn around, just to see them man only inches from my face. "W-who are you!"

"Nightmare," He said as he back up. "I am an incubus and able to control dreams."

Fear prickled in my mind as I remember my father's love for mythology. An incubus was a being that 'slept' with women in their sleep. Eventually the women would fall ill if the incubus visited them repeatedly and die when it became too much for them.

"Hack!"

I look back over to Nightmare and stare at his hunched over body. A hand was on his mouth, keeping back his blood tinged coughs. I hesitantly come closer, digging a hand through my pocket to find a cough drop. "A-are you alright?"

"Hack, cough!" He looked up at me. "W-what made you think of that!"

"Um..." The world around us suddenly shuddered.

"You'll have to tell me next time." His voice began to fade as my eyes shut. "You're waking up."

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

"Is she alright?" Ace poked Blake's resting figure, watching her distressed face.

"I don't know," Julius poured himself a cup of coffee. "if she fell asleep then obviously not."

Slowly Blake's green eyes opened, as they did her body straighten up showing just how short she really was. "I-it was a dream."

"Awe," Ace yanked her into a hug. "she's so cute~."

Julius pinched the bridge of his nose as Blake began panicking, her eyes wide in fright. "W-who are you!"

"I wonder how fast her heart is going now?"

"P-please let me go!"

"Idiots."

**...**

**A/N: And done!**


	4. Heart Castle

**A/N: Hey, back with another action packed chapter!**

**Sleeping Moon: Well...You may like the way she;s interacting with Ace, but then again you might not.**

**BlueshineMoon: Here you are!**

**k: At least you can sum it up in one word, I sure as hell can't. XD**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Blake wasn't exactly sure how she had managed to leave the tower and get towed around by the knight, Ace, she was sure it had something to due with him wanting to take her on an adventure. And some how this man was right, walking through the sparse forest was becoming an adventure...

A lost one.

Playing with the hem of her jacket she glanced back at a grayish white boulder. She was more than sure they had passed that an hour ago, but Ace said he knew the way. In all honesty it wasn't that bad, Ace hadn't wanted to talk to her and the area around them was really pretty. There were plenty of trees growing all about them such as pussy willow, apricot, and almond. Close to their trunks were gorgeous flowers like daffodils, tulips, and lilies their vibrant colors marking the middle of spring.

"I knew I'd find it!" Ace grabbed Blake's hand making her squawk in surprise. "See that's the maze, the entrance to Heart Castle."

The maze was a hedge maze that was made of climbing rose bushes. Most of the roses were young and still buds, but an adventurous few were open and swaying back and forth, their aroma making Blake smile. "I-It's pretty."

Ace looked down at her. "You like flowers?"

Blake shyly nodded, suddenly intimidated now that he was looking at her. This made Ace laugh and pull her into the maze. "The best part about this place is navigating it! We'll be in a comfy bed in at least two time changes...Maybe."

**...**

Ace had been wrong, it had taken four time changes to navigate the maze. surprisingly none of them had been a night change, preventing Ace from setting up his tent.

"Next time I steal you from Julius we'll use a tent top sleep." Ace said as they entered the castle.

The words fell on deaf ears, Blake was utterly astounded by the splendor of the castle. The main hall had white marble floors and two stairs that led up to a gorgeous balcony that had a red velvet flag draped on it with gold tassels. All around faceless maids went back and forth with arm full of different items.

"Ha, you look flabbergasted." Ace teased. "If you think this's cool you should see my room."

"N-No thank you." A gurgle erupted from her stomach making Ace laugh.

"Alright, lunch first!"

Ace led her through the castle to a dinning room that was already outfitted with food. plates of sandwiches next to bowls of soup were lined up on fancy china. A gorgeous rose blossom tea set was also set up, and a woman with violet hair and a pretty face was casually drinking from it.

Ace sat down next to Blake, who had tried to sit as far away from the woman as possible. "And who is this that you brought home with you Ace."

The words were said in a scathing tone, but the way the woman looked at Blake was very kind and considerate. Blake wasn't sure if the woman hated her, but was doing a terrible job at being polite, or the words were directed towards Ace.

"Hm, this is Blake." He set a sandwich on a free plate. "I stole her from Julius, she's going to stay with me for twenty time changes."

The woman shook her head. "We don't know why she would consent to stay with such an idiot."

Ace just smiled at her, ignoring the comment. "She didn't want to come with me at first, she was practically crying when I took her."

The woman sighed and stood up from her place, walking over to Blake. "Kidnapping is against the law." She said. "And to steal something so adorable and hoard it for yourself is a direct insult to Us."

With that she gently touched Blake's face. "Do you want to stay with this imbecile, dear?"

Blake's face became a dark red. The woman was so pretty, the fact that she was acknowledging her at all was rather amazing. "I-I have to stay with him for the next twelve time changes."

"She's loyal, how cute." The woman turned on her heel. "It does not matter to Us, Alice will be coming soon and she is the better foreigner anyway."

Blake watched the woman go, a sense of hurt stinging her heart. Why did it matter if Alice was coming, and what made her 'better'? Before she could even ponder the topic much longer, Ace had gotten up from the table and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my room now, I'm tired."

**...**

Ace's room was rather plain. It held a bed, some fancy swords on the wall, and some camping supplies on a desk. Yanking Blake onto the bed with him, much to her horror, he put his face into her chest.

"You heart beats fast." He murmured.

"W-why does that matter!" She squirmed around. "P-please get off!"

Ace gave a dark chuckle and flipped her onto her back, her arms pinned above her head so she could stop moving. "You're much smaller compared to Alice," He cooed. "smaller and more fragile with your feelings too. If I killed you now I could be the first to kill a foreigner and then still listen to Alice's heart."

Blake shut her eyes her body shaking. "Help!"

Ace put his free hand to her mouth. "Shush, we don't want anyone to hear us."

He let her mouth go and allowed his hand to glide across her body, back to her heart. Slowly he added pressure, as he did Blake's breathing became hindered and she felt the strain against her ribs. A scream escaped her mouth, but it was quickly gagged by Ace's mouth.

slowly Blake's eyes shut and she escaped to a tiny portion of her mind that looked down on the whole display as if she was watching a movie. The person down there obviously wasn't her getting killed, just a random stranger. The pain in her chest didn't come from that person either, nope t was all just a scary display.

**...**

**A/N: So this idea came up when I read the second volume of HNKA and saw that Ace wanted to kill Alice, but was conflicted since he couldn't listen to her heart. He wanted to see what happened if he killed Blake since she's also a foreigner and for another secret reason.**


	5. Cats

**A/N: I think I've made you all wait long enough. XD**

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks.**

**k: Soemone has to or the story would be over. Ha, Vivaldi was having a hissy fit...Maybe.**

**BlueshineMoon: Vivaldi was kinda having a hissy fit. Thanks, I want you all wriggle in anticipation...That and I thought writing anything else would be pointless dribble.**

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I opened my eyes and shudder at the onslaught of pain from the simple action. Clutching my chest I slowly sat up, but cool hands urged me to lay back down amongst the warm blankets. "If you get up you'd end up hurting one of your ribs."

I shifted my vision and took in a girl with a light blue dress and darker blue eyes. She had to be a little taller than I was, but I doubted anyone would be able to tell at the end of the day. I stared at her with mild confusion as she took a bowl of soup from the night stand. "I made you something to eat."

"Th-thankyou."

I outstretched a hand, but the girl smacked t with the wooden spoon. "You can't sit up so I'll feed you."

How degrading. The thought immediately died when my stomach growled and moved about, searching for the promised soup. I open my mouth slightly and the girl smiled and shoved in the utensil, the thick taste of mushroom soup going down my throat. It was hot, but since I was so hungry I could careless about the temperature.

"How are you feeling?" The girl stirred the food in the bowl. "I know Ace must have really hurt you, you're lucky I came here when I did."

Ace? I thought about the name for a moment before I remembered all the previous events. Immense pressure of my chest, getting some lunch, and getting lost in the woods. I wanted to ask about the man's whereabouts, but the words wouldn't unstick from my mind so I ate in silence.

When the food was all gone the girl got up and told me she would come back with some pain medication. Settling down amongst my pillows I stared out the window and watched the afternoon change to morning then night all in the span of three seconds. I wondered how many time changes had happened and if it was time for me to go back to the Clock Tower. Not that I'd be able to remember how to get back, or able to go anywhere since my ribs were hurting.

_**Bang!**_

I gasp and sit up, the firey grips of pain making its way through my ribs. If that was a gunshot, was something bad happening? I had little time to think about it since the door flew open and in came a guy with fuchsia colored hair, cat ears, and tail. He slammed the door shut and turned around with a smirk on his face, which quickly turned to curiosity when his green eyes landed on me.

"You're a new face." I shrank in the covers as he came closer to me. "Your heart's beating fast, so you must be a foreigner."

The sound of pounding footsteps could be heard outside the door making the cat guy smile. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make this game short.:

He leaned down and yanked me up, spreading the pain from my ribs to my head and went to the door. Was this guy insane? You didn't go to the danger you ran from it! I struggled weakly in his grasp, but there was little I could do. Resigning myself to fate I shut my eyes as he opened the door...Just to feel cool wind teasing my face and hair.

Opening my eyes I stare at the world around me in confusion. We were standing in front of a cotton candy booth that was brightly colored. Close to it was a ride that looked suspiciously like a bumper cars set.

"How?"

"It's because I'm the Cheshire Cat." The guy said. "Name's Boris Airay."

"...B-Blake."

He let me down and the minute I was standing on my own two feet I was bent over, trying to keep my bones from ripping out and walking away. Boris quickly held me up again, concern drowning his features. "What happened to you?"

I shook my head unable to answer. It hurt so much!I hissed as he jostled me around to carry me easier and went through the door again just to re-appear in a room filled with high powered guns. I frown at the grand display, but not all that terrified since I've seen something similar.

He laid me down on his bed, which was rather comfortable, before gently maneuvering my shirt upwards. I slam my hands over his, a blush growing on my cheeks. "N-No."

"I'm not trying to do anything," He said. "I need to check and see how badly you're hurting."

I hurt so much, but at the same I didn't want him to see my body. I shut my eyes and moved my hands, listening to the shuffling of cloth as my shirt was raised up. Cool air touched my skin and my body shuddered from the feeling.

"Just some bruising, nothing I can't fix."

"H-Ah!"

A wet yet harsh feeling racked itself over my ribs followed by a warm feeling. I tried to wriggle out of Boris' grasp, but he held my hips as he continued to lick me. Slowly the burning and aching that I felt disappeared and was left with a warm tingling feeling. "W-what's happening?"

"My saliva heals."

That was beyond weird. In fact I don't think there was anything weirder than what just came out of his mouth. But if I was getting sexually harassed at least I would stop hurting long enough to run away. I would have enough strength to go back to Clover Tower and never come back.

**...**

**Julius' POV**

**...**

I didn't look up as Ace bounded up the stairs of my tower and entered into my work office, his obnoxiously loud steps bouncing off the stone walls and irritating me to no end. "Hey Julius I've brought more clocks!"

"Put them somewhere."

I took out another cog from the clock I was working on and set it aside as I tightened a screw that had become loose. When it would move no further I slipped in the new cog and began putting the entire clock back together.

"Don't you wonder where Blake is?" Ace asked.

I set the clock face in with an extra push. "Not really, it is her choice were she stays."

"What i I told you she died?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."I gripped the screw driver a little harder as I screwed in a small screw. "She didn't seem like the type that would survive here."

Ace slapped my back making the clock slide from my hands. "Good, because I killed her~!"

I look up at Ace for the first time. "You what?"

"Well almost, if Alice hadn't stopped me I would have broken all her ribs and punctured her lungs."

Part of me wanted to be become angry, but another part was relieved. If she died I wouldn't have to deal with the feelings and drama that Alice had put me through that would eventually come to light with this girl.

"You're an idiot."

**...**

**I wonder what Julius meant by that last sentence? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
